


So annoying

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happiness, light-hearted angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is at the scrapyard working and Robert is bored at home so he desided to go to the scrapyard to see Aaron....</p>
            </blockquote>





	So annoying

 

"What are you doing here Robert?" Aaron says, shaking his head at his boyfriend.

"I'm bored," Robert says, sitting down at Adam's desk dramatically.

"Go and do something then," Aaron says, getting a smirk from Robert, "you have such a dirty mind."

"It's a gift," Robert says, leaning back in the spinny chair, "can't we go home and-"

"I'm working, Robert, so do one," Aaron says, sighing as he puts his pen down on the desk.

"Your no fun," Robert says his signature smirk still present on his face, "can I help then?"

"And since when did you know anything about scrap?" Aaron says, picking his pen up to start working again.

"I covered for you when you left for two weeks so I can't be that bad," Robert says, crossing his arms.

"You made a few calls and shifted a bit of scrap, that's not that hard. Plus you said it yourself you don't understand the any of the paperwork," Aaron says, smirking.

"I'm useful for other things though," Robert says, wincing at Aaron flirtatiously.

"Do one, mate," Aaron says, throwing his pen at Robert.

"Oi, that's a health and safety hazed," Robert says, laughing, "I'm not your mate anyway."

"Okay, do one boyfriend then, now are you going to go?" Aaron says, shaking his head while smiling.

"Nope I'm going to sit here silently and let you work," Robert says, smirking as he throws Aaron's pen back at him, "if you can keep your eyes off me."

"I'm sure I can resist the urge," Aaron says, sarcastically, before looking back at his paper work

 

 

A few minutes later, Aaron hears a squeak of a chair and looks up for the paper work.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" Aaron says, watching Robert spin around on the chair.

"Entertaining myself," Robert says, laughing, gretting a glare from Aaron.

 

Aarob just glares at Robert as he spins round and round on the chair. Although Aaron wouldn't admit it, he thinks Robert looks kind of hot as he spins on the chair. 

"You seriously need a job, Robert," Aaron says, hiding a smile.

"I've been looking, couldn't find one as entertaining as annoying you though," Robert answers, laughing.

"Your a mupit, you know that?" Aaron says, biting his lip as he watches Robert try and stand up.

"Yeah but you love me," Robert says, stumbling dizzily as he walks over to Aaron.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Aaron says, standing up and walking to Robert, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I'll have to annoy you more offen," Robert says, pulling back, breathless.

"Mupit," Aaron says, pushing Robert away playfully.

"Now can we go home?" Robert asks, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Do you ever think about anything else," Aaron says, it wasn't really a question, it was more of a statement.

"You never usually complain," Robert says, seductivly.

"I've just though of something you can do," Aaron says, shaking his head.

"What?" Robert asks, confused.

"Go and write that birthday card for Andy you keep saying you'll write," Aaron says, laughing as Robert's face falls.

"I just remembered, I promised Vic that I'd have a drink with her," Robert lies, picking his coat up and walking quickly out the door, "I'll see ya later."

 

"Thought you where meeting Vic in the pub," Aaron says, walking into their house.

"She...erm..cancelled," Robert says, quickly, "why aren't you at work?"

"Somthing called a lunch break," Aaron says, laughing, "and stop lying to me, your not good at it anymore."

"I'm not lying, " Robert says, innocently.

"I know you better then you think, Robert," Aaron says, laughing, "why you reading that rubbish again?"

"It's manga, you'd like it if you ever read it," Robert says, putting the book down.

"No thanks mate," Aaron says, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm not your mate," Robert shouts after him, before getting up and walking after him, "I'm much more then that."

"I call everyone mate, Robert. Even people who aren't my mates," Aaron says, smirking at how wound up Robert gets when he calls him 'mate'.

"I know but it annoys me," Robert says, stepping closer to Aaron.

"Have a taste of your own medicine," Aaron says, closing the remaining gape between them, kissing Robert passionately.

"I love you, Aaron," Robert whispers.

"I love you too," Aaron says, placing his hands on Robert's neck.

"I think I need to get you out of those sweaty clothes," Robert says, seductivly.

"Oh? Do you now?" Aaron says smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction for my friend, Lauryn.


End file.
